


Automata Magica

by gamergirl101



Series: Automata Magica [1]
Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica, NieR: Automata (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-12 00:10:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19217638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gamergirl101/pseuds/gamergirl101
Summary: 9S is your typical student at YoRHa Academy. He meets the mysterious girl 2B, who he saw in a dream. He started to notice she was preventing a young boy Emil from making a contract with him. Why not?But, sometimes a wish can come with a price.





	1. 1. The Mysterious Dream

A white-haired boy was running, looking around. He has been in this black and white maze for quite some time. Eventually, his eyes lit up when he found an exit. He ran up the stairs to the door. When he opened it, he found a city in ruins and a massive machine destroying things. He ran to try to get a closer look, and gasped. 

A lone figure was standing far from it, watching it. The female was dressed in a black dress and heeled boots. The wind blew gently on her snow white hair. He couldn’t see her eyes due to the black blindfold over them. He saw a katana in her hand: it gleamed silver. She suddenly charged at it, and a small machine floating beside her fired projectiles at the enemy. The massive machine raised an arm and the female dodged, but was hit hard by the other arm. She cried out in pain and was slammed against a wall. But, the female still battled, despite the injuries she had. 

“No...This is too horrible…” The boy - 9S - softly whispered, watching in horror. Why was someone fighting this terrible thing alone?

“It can’t be helped.” He heard a voice and saw a small boy wearing an outfit that would signify him as a child of a wealthy family. He held a staff that radiated a strong ancient power. “She knew she couldn’t fight it alone. But, she came here anyway,” the young boy was saying. 

9S watched terrified as the female cried out once more. She was in the air, the blindfold coming off. The pod was speaking something, but he couldn’t hear. “No….it isn’t right…...this horror shouldn’t be happening to anyone.” He saw the female glanced at him with eyes of innocent blue. Then, she was yelling something to him, but he couldn’t make out the words. 

The small boy spoke again. “If she gives up, it is over.” 9S glanced back at the small child. “But you have the power within you to change the outcome. You have the potential to do such a thing.”

9S got intrigued. “I...I can? I change this ending,....and stop that machine?” He watched the girl fall, worried. Can he really save her?

“Of course,” the small boy said, smiling. He raised the staff high. “You should make a contract with me, and become an Android.”


	2. Chapter 1: The Normal Schoolboy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 9S is your typical student at YoRHa Academy. He meets the mysterious girl 2B, who he saw in a dream. He started to notice she was preventing a young boy Emil from making a contract with him. Why not?

Beep….beep….beep….beep...beep.

9S turned off his alarm clock, waking up in his bed. He sat up, remembering the dream he had. He sighed, murmuring to himself, “Ah...it was just a dream?”

 

He was walking down the halls and saw his mother outside tending to her little garden. She loved growing small tomatoes and herbs instead of going to the market to buy them. He smiled, greeting her, “Good morning, Mom.”

His mom turned to see him. She smiled, replying, “Good morning, 9S.”

“Is Dad up yet? He has to get ready for work today.” 

“Not yet. Your little sister will need some help from her big brother.”

9S nodded, heading to his dad’s room. His little sister was on the bed, trying to wake the father up. The boy opened the door and walked to the window and opened the curtains. Daylight poured into the dark room. He then went to the bed and pulled the covers. “Rise and shine!”

His father was a sturdy man, and didn’t like getting up. He groaned and was murmuring things. Eventually, he sat up and woken up. 

 

He and his father were in the bathroom getting ready. 9S was trying to decide what choker to wear today: one with a rose engraved and another was a decorative X. “Hmm…..which one should I wear today?”

His father was putting on his blue business suit; he works at the big well-known company in town. He glanced at his son with a smile and point to the X one. “That one. It’s not too flashy, but you’ll become irresistible to those ladies.”

9S deeply blushed. “DAD! I don’t got any girlfriends. Don’t pick on me.” 

After breakfast, he starts to head to school with bread in his mouth. He was eating it quickly as he ran. He waved to his mother and sister. “Bye, guys! See ya!”

 

At the entrance was a machine-like student and a girl. They were talking with one another. Soon, they glanced over and saw 9S running toward them. 

“Hey, guys! Good thing I got here on time.” He smiled, reaching to them. 

“Oh, good morning, 9S,” Pascal greeted him. The girl with Pascal was 6O. She smiled and noticed his choker. “Hey, 9S? Did you change your choker again?” 

The boy blushed, touching the choker. “It’s not too much, right?”

6O giggled. “Oh I see! You changed your look to lure in the girls just like how Pascal does. Well, you got your first girl under this spell.” She hugged him, and 9S blushed deeper as he hugged her back. Well, at least he was happy with his friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own NieR: Automata, Puella Magia Madoka Magica, or anything else someone may own. This is for entertainment purposes only. I'm a fangirl, not a rich and famous girl.


	3. Chapter 2: The Transfer Student

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 9S is your typical student at YoRHa Academy. He meets the mysterious girl 2B, who he saw in a dream. He started to notice she was preventing a young boy Emil from making a contract with him. Why not?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own NieR: Automata, Puella Magia Madoka Magica, or anything else someone may own. This is for entertainment purposes only. I'm a fangirl, not a rich and famous girl.

The bell rang and students were in their classrooms. In one of the rooms, 9S and his friends were together. The teacher walked in. She wore her long hair up and was dressed in white. She glanced at the class with seriousness. “Class, I have a very important announcement to make. Take this to heart.” 

Soon, she stomped her foot. “What is the best way to cook an egg: scrambled or sunny-side up? What is the correct answer, 5S? HUH?!” The teacher pointed to a boy looked like 9S a little, but with dark colored hair. The boy stuttered, he was not good at answering hard questions. “U-um, you...could fry it...e-e-either...w-way?” He closed his eyes, wanting for a response. The teacher smiled, saying, “Correct.” 5S sighed with relief.

The teacher went on a rant about how men should not complain about how women fry the eggs. 6O whispered over to 9S next to her, “So, I guess it didn’t work out?” He nodded, whispering back, “Guess so.”

After the rant which might have felt like an hour or so, the teacher took a deep breath and was calm. She was cheerful, smiling. “Oh, and one more thing! We have a transfer student for the rest of the school.” She turned to the door. “It is alright, my dear. You can come in.”

A girl started to come in. The whole class gasped in awe. She was beautiful: white short hair, black dress, heeled boots, even her light blue eyes. She stood in front of the class. She introduced herself. “My name is 2B. It is nice to meet you.” She bowed, wowing most of the male students in the class. 

6O blushed. “Oh my god….she’s gorgeous.” She softly said it to herself

However, 9S was feeling something else. That girl…she was the same girl from that dream. What is she doing here? Augh, why am I having those thoughts? This isn’t an anime. This can’t be real. Is it? 

“Miss 2B has been in the hospital for quite some time, so do make her feel welcome.” The teacher noted. The class clapped. 2B glanced over to 9S with a look that would stop a child from doing something naughty. He shivered, not sure why she did that. Does she know him? 

 

At the cafeteria, some students were around 2B like she was already popular. They are asking her many questions and telling her many comments:  
“Hey, what was it like at the other school?”  
“I wish my hair was as pretty as yours!”  
“Your eyes are so mesmerizing. I love them.”   
“Wanna go hang out or something?”

Suddenly, she started to get up and rubbed her head. “I’m sorry. I feel overwhelmed. I..I need to go to the nurse.” A student offered to take her there, but she shook her head. “No, I’ll just ask the Health Rep.” 

2B walked up to 9S’s table. He saw her and stopped whatever he was doing. “Y-yes? Need something.” 

She replied, “You are the Health Representative, correct? Guide me to the nurse.” 

 

The two walked down the hall. Of course, a few students in the hallway noticed the beautiful transfer student.  
“Whoa, she is the new girl in town?”  
“She is so dreamy!”  
“I wish my hair was like hers.”

During the trip a bit, 9S was wondering how 2B even knew he was the Health Rep. How does she know? She just moved here. Did someone tell her about me...or something? And why is she guiding me? I’m supposed to take her to the Nurse’s office.

“U-um,....I have a strange question to ask you, ma’am,” 9S deciding to ask her this burning question. 

2B replied to him, “Call me, 2B. There is no need to be formal.”

The boy sweated. “Um,....so...is it possible that you and I…..met before? It feels like...you know me.”

The female suddenly froze. 9S grinned sheepish and was nervous, and said, “Y-yeah. It does sound crazy. There is no way that is possible. Heh….”

“9S, there is something I need to ask you,” 2B questioned him. “Do you value your friends and family as of now?” 

The boy wondered why, but decided to tell the truth. “Yeah. I like my family and friends. They mean a lot to me. I love ‘em very much.”

That did interest the student. Then, she placed her hands on his shoulders, wanting him to face her and listen carefully. “Then, hear me out. For the foreseeable future, no matter what, you must NEVER change yourself at anyway. Stay as you are. If you wish not to heed my words, your friends and family will all be lost.” She lets him and go and walks off.

9S was bewildered, wide-eyed. 2B, what do you mean? What do you mean by that? He decided to talk with his friends after school about this. They should be able to help them, right?


	4. Chapter 3: Things Just Got Weirder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 9S is your typical student at YoRHa Academy. He meets the mysterious girl 2B, who he saw in a dream. He started to notice she was preventing a young boy Emil from making a contract with him. Why not?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own NieR: Automata, Puella Magia Madoka Magica, or anything else someone may own. This is for entertainment purposes only. I'm a fangirl, not a rich and famous girl.

There was laughter from 6O at the food court. When she heard 9S telling her about 2B and the strange dream he had, she did a spit take with her water and was laughing so hard. Pascal simply sighed and 9S was blushing like crazy. 

“Oh...come...come on!…...You have got…...to be kidding me!” The girl was laughing a little more before calming down. “Okay, can I get it straight? 2B, the master of athletics and academics, acted like you and her met before. You did say you only saw her in a dream before she transferred here? Maybe you and her were lovers in a previous life?”

As 6O was daydreaming over it, Pascal thought of something else. “9S, perhaps your consciousness is telling you a message with the dream. Maybe not lovers,...but perhaps friends.” That idea did give 9S an idea, stopping his blushing. Maybe Pascal is right. Maybe 2B was my friend. But how? Still, what did she mean what she told me? What could she be afraid of?

Suddenly, Pascal checked his watch. “Oh my! I need to get back home.” He works as a babysitter and makes sure the children are watched over while the parents are away. He makes a good amount of money just by changing diapers and other tasks he needed to do. “I need to babysit Anemone's twins tonight. They can be a handful. I’ll see you two tomorrow at school.”

When Pascal was leaving, it was only 9S and 6O left. The female was starting to get up. “Hey, 9S? Can we go to the music store? I need to get something for a friend.”

 

9S and 6O were at the music. The boy was listening to a sample of a kind of hip hop music from the headphones. Suddenly, he heard a strange child’s voice. “HELP!” He blinked, taking them off, wondering if the sound was from the song. He heard it again. “SAVE ME, 9S!”

He followed the voice, wondering who was calling for help. It lead him to an area which was restricted due to repairs. However, he has to help. 9S called out, “Hey! Where are you?” Suddenly, something fell from the vents above. It was a small boy with clothing that resembled elegance. He had cuts and bruises. 9S kneeled down next to him. “Who done this to you?”  
Just then, he saw a familiar looking female from his school. It was 2B, but she wore a black visor over her eyes and wielded a katana. “2-2B?! What is going on?! You harmed this boy?!” 

2B didn’t flinch. “It is none of your concern, 9S. Now, give me the boy. I am only trying to protect you…... from him.” She walked up to the two, readying her weapon. 9S closed his eyes, scared. 

Just then, he heard a cry and saw 6O kick the female hard on the leg. It did make 2B stumble, but didn’t bruise her. 6O whimpered, rubbing her leg a bit. “Ow! Is the transfer student a rock or something?! 9S, let’s get out of here!” He nodded, carrying the strange boy in his arms, and fled with his friend. 

During the run, 6O was ranting, scared. “Man, what is with her?! Is she some kind of insane cosplayer, a psychopath, or something?! On second thought, this idea of previous life lovers is out!” She was also worried about the boy in 9S’s arms. “Is the kiddo going to be okay?” To be honest, 9S wasn’t sure. The child looked very injured. Please...let him be alright. Why was 2B hurting him? Does she mean when she wanted to protect me from him? AGH! So many questions and too little answers to them!

Suddenly, he noticed something was wrong. Why was the path? He glanced over to his friend and she was looking around in confusion. Where are they now? The area was distorted, and small machine-like creatures were gathering. They saw the two and began to advance. 9S and 6O thought it was going to be over. 

Explosions were heard and the machines were getting destroyed. The pair opened their eyes and saw a female standing in front them, her back toward them. “I’m glad I got here on time. Allow me to take care of these things.” She tossed what resembled grenades and they annihilated the attackers. As the dust cleared, the path returned. The female turned to face the two. She wore a visor, but it didn’t cover her eyes. “The name’s Jackass. Nice to meet ya.”


	5. Chapter 5: Jackass the Android

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 9S is your typical student at YoRHa Academy. He meets the mysterious girl 2B, who he saw in a dream. He started to notice she was preventing a young boy Emil from making a contract with him. Why not?

The two were welcomed in Jackass’s place. Stacks of books were around every corner, and notes were scattered across the floor. “Sorry if I didn’t clean as much. I didn’t know I would get guests.” Jackass apologized. She got three cups of hot coffee ready. For the boy they saved, she served him hot chocolate. 

6O sipped her drink and was ready to ask some questions. “What are you, and who is this kid exactly?” Jackass glanced at the child and back to the pair. “I am an Android, tasked to defeat Machines who threaten to bring despair. This boy is Emil. He was the one who I made a contract with to gain powers.”

The child smiled, finishing his cup. “Yep! I’m Emil! Nice to meet you! Say, would you two be interested in being Androids? In return, I would grant any wish you desire; you can even wish for the most impossible.”

The blonde female grew interested. “Any wish?” She was thinking about something, but what? One clue is that she was blushing. Seeing that she was being noticed, she stopped. “Cool! 9S, we get our own wishes granted. What might you wish for?”

“Anyways, I know you both are wondering another question. Right, 9S?” Jackass’s question brought 9S back from his mind. 

9S told her about 2B and her behavior. “Is she an Android too?” Jackass nodded. “Yes, and I have noticed that she is a powerful one.” When 6O questioned why the person attacked her friend, Emil confessed, “She was mainly aiming at me. She could be trying to prevent me from getting more people to make a contract.”

Jackass explained more. “Androids aren’t always good. There has been numerous fights over the special prize after defeating a Goliath Machine: a machine core. The cores are used to restore energy for Androids.” She placed a black cube with an orange glow on the table. The two looked at it with curiosity. “It is called a Black Box. It is part of an Android, and it contains the power for Androids; in this case, this one holds my power.” 6O was very awed by this tiny cube. 9S was mesmerized by it. 2B might have one too. I wonder what her power is?

“So, would you two be interested in learning how to be an Android? I’m bored anyways.” Jackass offered to be a teacher in showing them the ways of choosing to save lives and fight Machines. 6O was awed. “9S! I definitely wanna be an Android! But not yet really…I need to think on that. 

9S smiled as his friend was rambling about what her experiences might become. An Android, huh? That does sound fun, but why doesn’t 2B want me to become one? 2B, what is so bad about this?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own NieR: Automata, Puella Magia Madoka Magica, or anything else someone may own. This is for entertainment purposes only. I'm a fangirl, not a rich and famous girl.


	6. Chapter 6: How to Be an Android

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 9S is your typical student at YoRHa Academy. He meets the mysterious girl 2B, who he saw in a dream. He started to notice she was preventing a young boy Emil from making a contract with him. Why not?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will be first in 9S's POV, and then it changes back to normal POV.
> 
> *salutes, smiling* Glory to mankind!

{9S’s POV}

 

6O and I were having our lunch on the roof as usual. She was chatting up a storm. “I cannot wait for Jackass to teach us about being an Android! She is so determined and strong. It’s like she is unstoppable.” I simply listened and nodded. I do wonder too about what being an Android is like. So far, it is like being a hero for many people. It sounds amazing. 

“A word?” I looked up and saw 2B again. 6O looked furious, ready to get up and give her another kick. 

“What do you want now? You want to finish what you’ve started,” 6O asked her, glaring at her. 

2B shook her head. “No. Besides, I am already too late.” She glanced over to me. Luckily, Emil was taking a nap during all of this. “9S, do you remember what I wanted you to promise me?” I nodded. She sighed relief, turning to leave. “Good. You must not be deceived by his honeyed promises. I just hope my words are not in vain.”

I remembered what Emil said; wish for something your heart desires and you become an Android. “Ma’am, wait!” She stopped. She could have told me to not call her formally, but she simply looked back at me, wanting to know. I continued. “2B, what did you wish for to become an Android?”

Then the strangest thing happened. I thought I saw a tear from the corner of her eye before she looked away and ran off. 6O blinked, confused by this. “What is up with her? What did she even wish for?” To be honest, I wasn’t sure what it could be. Whatever it is, it could have been something sad.

 

{normal POV}

 

The pair met Jackass at the cafe. Instead of the Android clothing, she was wearing what a biker would wear: black leather jacket, jeans, boots, chains. She looked like a normal civilian. The woman waved over to them, ordering some food. “So, are you both ready for your first session of Android 101?”

6O nodded. “Yep. And I brought this from the gym!” She got out her backpack and pulled out a metal baseball bat. “Those machines won’t stand a chance!” 

That made Jackass chuckle, nearly sweat dropping. “Quite the enthusiasm. I like that.” She looked over to 9S. “And you?”

9S blushed. “O-oh! Yes…” He pulled out a sketchbook from his pack and opened it. On the pages were sketches of him as an Android. He would wear a black visor over his sky blue eyes. His outfit would similar to 2B’s, but with a more masculine taste. “I made this.”

It was silent between the group. Just then, the two trembled and tried to not laugh. 9S blushed. “H-hey! Don’t pick on me, guys! You too, Jackass?”


	7. Chapter 7: Android Training

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 9S is your typical student at YoRHa Academy. He meets the mysterious girl 2B, who he saw in a dream. He started to notice she was preventing a young boy Emil from making a contract with him. Why not?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Took me a while to find out what Goliath Machine(s) to showcase. If you got ideas for future ones, let me know. Hint: Simone is guaranteed a spot, so don't worry.

“Lesson 1 is all about finding the Goliath Machine,” Jackass explained and got out her Black Box. “One way to track it down is to use the Black Box. See?” The Box started to glow a little brighter. 9S and 6O watched in awe. The Android explained further, “If it glows like that, it means it’s close.” 

She beckoned the pair to follow her and they did. “Another way to find one is to look for potential events: car crashes and suicides. A Goliath can also absorb life energy from hospitals where people are in a weakened state.” The word ‘hospitals’ made 6O a little troubled. 9S noticed that, but didn’t want to ask. 

After walking for who knows how long, the three arrived at an abandoned building that used to be a factory. “There.” At the top of the structure was a young woman. 6O gasped and said, “Is she going to what I think she’s going to do?” The woman fell off the building, terrifying the two. Jackass quickly grabbed a large cloth and poles and built a safe landing for the person. The female softly landed on the cloth. 

The android beckoned 9S and 6O to come observe. They went to her, who was kneeling next to the woman. She lifted the woman’s collar, revealing a strange marking on her neck. “A Goliath’s Kiss. A Goliath Machine targets a prey using giving them that mark.” She looked around. “Looks like the Goliath is in that building. Come on!” 

When the group arrived inside, machines started to appear. Some were shooting and hovering. Jackass turned 6O’s bat into a sword. The battles began. Jackass handled the machines with explosives and 6O used her sword. 9S simply watched awe with Emil by his side. 

The group finally arrived in a room. The doors closed and locked themselves. Three Goliath Bipeds were appearing. They looked alike, but had some unique design; One was black, the second red, and the other yellow. They were the Machine Triplets.

Jackass used a shield to protect her allies. “I am surprised that these ones are the Goliath. I can handle ‘em. Just watch and learn.”

The Android got explosives ready as the machines charged toward her with powered up fists. One was shooting violet colored balls at her. She dodged and sent her explosives. The long-ranged machine was down. One saw it and hits Jackass hard. She got tossed in the air.

“Jackass!” 6O cried out. She was worried about her friend. 9S watched in horror. "Oh no.."

Jackass chuckled. “Not going to lose like this.” She dodged fists and sent more explosives. Her enemies were weakened. She then pulled out a controller and pressed a button. Bombs from below the machines exploded, killing the Goliaths. All that remained of the machines was scrap metal and a machine core. The shield that protected her friends faded. 6O was beaming. 9S smiled, amazed. The android turned around to face the two with a smile on her face. "Told ya."

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own NieR: Automata, Puella Magia Madoka Magica, or anything else someone may own. This is for entertainment purposes only. I'm a fangirl, not a rich and famous girl.


End file.
